Sharingan vs Sharingan:The Final outcome
by MegaPixels
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke are having a battle…..to the death. This time there is no interruptions. Will Kakashi die? Will Saskue die? Or will they both die trying?


Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. **Bold Means thinking to self. **

Hope you enjoy! :D

SHARINGAN VS. SHARINGAN: THE FINAL OUTCOME

"I never thought I would have to do this….Sasuke." Kakashi said, his voice had some sadness in it. Kakashi lifted up his headband, to show his sharingan. Sasuke started to laugh. "What? Kill me? Like you could ever do that! If someone is going to die, it will be you Kakashi." He paused "I bet I don't need my sharingan to do it." Sasuke's voice was filled with hatred, it was like venom. Kakashi sighed; he never thought this day would ever come. Sasuke was like family, he was part of team 7.

But that wasn't going to stop Kakashi what he had to do. He had this burden for too long. He wasn't going to have Naruto and Sakura keep this burden either.

It was painful to watch them care so much about Sasuke, when they couldn't do anything to help him. Each night Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura had to deal with the thought if Sasuke was alright or not.

Kakashi now knew what the 3rd was going through when he had to fight his former student, Orochimaru. How much pain he felt.

The Copy Ninja understood he had to do this, even if he perished trying. "This isn't going to be easy Sasuke." He called over to him. "Enough talk. Let's get to the fun part! Killing you!" The Uchiha roared.

Sasuke started to make hand signs "Katon: Goryuka noJutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fireball Jutsu)!" He fires several large dragon-shaped fireballs at The White Fang's son.

"Damn!" Kakashi said under his breath. He barely dodged the fireballs. Thankfully he had his sharingan.

*KAKASHI'S POV*

**I have to be more cautious. **I moved my hands, to form my jutsu. "Raiton: Ikazuchi no Utage(Lightning Release: Lightning Burial ~ Banquet of Lightning)!" I brought my hands together and an electrical energy began to crackle around them. I slammed my hands to the ground to send an electric current racing through the earth. The current approaches Sasuke, it split into multiple tendrils to attack him individually.

Sasuke was stunned by my move. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late, the electric current hit him.

Suddenly there was a white cloud were Sasuke was. When the smoke vanished, the was a log of wood. **Dammit! It's a Substitution Jutsu! **(Body Replacement Technique)

Sasuke then appeared behind me. I saw a light from his hand out of the corner of my Left eye. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted, he had this weird, evil smirk across his face. **This is just great! **

I felt the impact with great force. It sent me rolling in the dirt. I rolled 3 times before I landed on my back. "Fuck!" I said out loud to myself. My back was throbbing in pain. "Now your time is over!" Sasuke went towards me, running. He was going to strike me with another Chidori. I wouldn't let this happen. When he came close enough, I grabbed both of his arms and threw him, over my shoulders.

I got back up as fast as I could, "Suiton: Suiryuudan! (Water Style: Water Dragon)" A huge rushing water projectile in the shape of a dragon came towards Sasuke, while he was still in the air. It hit head on. He tumbled a few times, then he quickly got back up. "I give you credit Kakashi, that was a good move." Saskue said darkly. **He doesn't even look like he got hurt! He's stronger than I thought. Damn! **

We both ran towards each other. Me and Sasuke kept on trading punches and kicks. Then he grabbed my left leg. I broke the hold by flipping myself in the air. Once I landed, I kicked him in the gut. The Uchiha went flying backwards. **Here's my chance! **

While he was still flying, I appeared behind him. I swung my leg and jerked him forwards. Sasuke bolted into the dirt. He yelled in pain. I didn't let Sasuke get a chance to get back up. **I'm sorry Sasuke. **I channeled my lighting chakra to my dominant hand, "Raiton: Rai Ryouken (Lightning Release: Lightning Hound)!" then I radiated my chakra out, making it a hound shaped stream of lighting. Still connected to my hand, my lighting hound went towards Sasuke and clashed into him.

*FLASH BACK*

"Let's see, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" I asked the three of them, while sitting on the railing of the building. "Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked a little nervous, "What should we say?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You know, things you like, hate, your dreams, your hobbies." I told them, crossing my arms. The boy with the whisker marks was the first to speak. "Hey! Sensei! Why didn't you introduce yourself first?" he cried, folding his arms. "Me?" I sighed "I'm Hatake Kakashi." I paused, "I have no intention in telling you my likes or dislikes." Naruto's and Sakura's eyes went wide "W-what?" I started to talk again "My dream…." I trailed off. "I have a few hobbies." The one with pink hair, eye's went narrow "So all we found out was his name." she told the two boys, sighing.

I looked at the spikey yellow haired boy, "You first." When I said that, he had this huge smile across his face. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen….but I like the ramen at Ichiraku even more!" Naruto frowned, "I hate waiting three minutes for the hot water to cook my ramen!" Naruto's smile reappeared on his face. "My hobby is to eat ramen!" I sighed. **Does this boy have a ramen fetish or something? **"and my dream** is** to become the strongest hokage ever! I'm going to make everyone recognize my existence!" Naruto yelled. My lone eye widen for a second. **I see. He grew up in an interesting way.**

"Okay, next." I pointed to the pink haired girl. "I'm Haruno Sakura! What I like…..well, the person I like is…" She looked at the Uchiha boy, and started to smile like crazy. "My dream is…" Sakura started to squeal. I closed my eyes. **Wow….she's…crazy. **"What do you hate?" I asked her. "Naruto…" she said, eyes filled with disgust. Naruto's jaw dropped. "W-what?" He said, his eyes wide. **Wow…girls must be really into love these days…instead of ninja training… **"Let's get this over with." I groaned. "Last guy." I looked at him. Sakura giggled. Not even looking at me, he said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." When I heard 'Uchiha' I filched, I remembered my teammate who had fallen. **Obito…** "There isn't that many things I like or dislike. Also, I have this ambition, that I have no intention to leave as a dream, the renewal of my clan, and to kill a certain someone." Naruto gulped. "I-I hope this 'someone' isn't me!" he whispered, talking to himself. Sakura hugged her arms. "Sasuke, you're so cool!" she cried. I jumped off the railing, "I see you three have exceptional personalities."

*END OF FLASH BACK*

As the dust began to clear from the hit, I felt nervous, was he dead? I eyed the spot until it finally was clear of dust. Sasuke got up slowly. He grasped his left arm that was now covered in fresh blood. "You're good." He said, through coughs of blood. "I'm surprised that you haven't given me a lecture about how this is wrong, how I shouldn't want to do this." I looked at him with caution, not sure when he was going to attack again. "I already know what you're going to say….what's the point?" I questioned, with acrimonious words.

Sasuke tested my knowledge, "If you know me so well, then why are you trying to stop me, Kakashi?" He said sinisterly. "I'm not just going to stop you." I took a breath, "I'm going to end your life, to make things easier." I said, not sure if he was just trying to take me off guard. **He's trying to get under my head. He's playing mind games… **

Sasuke laughed, "Really? Is that so? You're really that man enough to end my life?" He dusted off some dirt from his torso. "What will little Naruto and Sakura think of you, if I die?" I watched his every movement, eyeing him closely. "They will think of you as a murdered, their weak hearts won't be able to tolerate that, are you actually going to do that to them, Kakashi?" He sneered wickedly. "It will be the same if you assassinated me, Sasuke." I stated to him. "They will forgive me, don't you worry, Sakura and Naruto are too blind and clueless to realize that I'm not the same person anymore. Sakura is still concealed by her love for me, she doesn't even know right from wrong." He grinned, hatefully.

Suddenly, he grabbed something and hurled it at me. I realize what it was. **It's a Kunai! Fuck! **When I saw them come closer, I noticed that they had paper bombs attached to them. I jumped back, making the knifes land 10 feet away from me. There was a huge cloud of sand that emerged when the explosion happened. **That was a horrible aim…was he even trying to hit me?**

Then I found out what he was doing. I saw a huge fireball emerge from the sand cloud coming towards me. **He was just using the explosion as a decoy so he can hit me with his jutsu! **I tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The impact was unbearable; I felt the fire move across my body, burning me from head to toe.

I landed hard into the ground, I was gasping for air, and my whole body felt like it was on fire still, but it wasn't. The fire had burnt my mask right off; it even took my headband right off of my forehead. I never once felt so vulnerable before. I heard Sasuke laugh in the distance, "I never thought I would finally see your true face, Kakashi."

While I was getting up, I was coughing out some blood. My body was badly scorched, it hurt to even more. "Sasuke, let's get this done with and over with." I said, wiping some blood off of my mouth. **I only have enough chakra to use one more move. **"I was thinking the same thing!" He pulled out his sword and charged at me. I ran towards him with my Lightning Blade.

When we collided into each other, my Lightning Blade made him launch back. On the other hand, his sword went through my stomach. I shouted in pain. "Fuck!" I looked at my bleeding stomach. **Shit! This is really bad! **I grabbed the handle of the weapon, and pulled it out. Once again I yelled in agony. I dropped the sword and looked at Sasuke, who was still on the ground. I watched if he was going to get up.

Out of breath, I walked over to him, cautiously. My head was spinning, was this battle finally over? I stared at his corpse; he was lying in a pile of blood. Sure enough, his body was lifeless. I looked away and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry that it had ended this way…Sasuke." I took a few steps away, not wanting to look at him. I can't believe this burden was over.

I heard someone coming. "Sorry it took us so long to get here." I turned my head to see who it was. It was Naruto and Sakura. **They must of not seen Sasuke yet... **"Kakashi-Sensei! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Sakura asked, running over to me. "W-Where's your mask?" Naruto added, standing right next to her. I didn't answer. "Hey! Kakashi-Sensei! We asked you-"

Naruto stopped when he saw Sakura crying. Then he saw what she was crying about. His eyes went wide. "S-Sasuke…" Sakura dropped to her knees, holding her face with her hands. Naruto had tears in his eyes, "S-Sasuke." He said once more.

I looked at them; it was painful to watch them cry. "I'm sorry you guys." Naruto walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I would have done the same…It needed to be done." He whispered, smiling at me with a crooked smile.

I started to feel light-headed. I dropped to the ground. "Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura! Kakashi needs you!" He turned his head over his shoulder. Sakura got up and nodded. She walked over, and started to heal me. "You lost a lot of blood…" She said softly, still crying. At this point I didn't know who she was crying about, me or Sasuke. All that was on my mind was that I killed him. 


End file.
